RPN-DXDX GenSan’s winning duo vie for Boses Tinig Pinoy grand finals
Tuesday 11th of March 2014 GENERAL SANTOS CITY, March 11 (PIA)--- RPN-DXDX GenSan’s bet for duet is up another step as the siblings emerged on top in the recently-concluded RPN’s a cappella Boses Tinig Pinoy semi-finals at the Limketkai Mall, Cagayan de Oro City. In January this year, RPN-DXDX GenSan Boses Tinig Pinoy held its grand finals at SM Event Center here which named siblings Katherine and Felix Calixton as winners for the duet category to represent in the semi-finals. The “a cappella” singing contest has two categories, the duet and the trio. With pride, RPN-DXDX General Santos City station manager James Catalan said that they also vied in the trio but failed. “We didn’t make it in the trio though, but that’s rather okay since we did make it in the duet.” Catalan noted that the event in Cagayan de Oro was a great success and the experience was very enriching and full of fun as the contestants have gotten to know the other contenders from other areas. “It was very overwhelming, we have much bigger crowd in CdO and they were very supportive and welcoming,” he said. According to Catalan, for the semi-finals RPN management decided to get five winning areas that would represent in the duet and trio categories. “But this is all in random, it all depends on the performances of the respective contestants and that is if they win.” The winning areas for the duet were General Santos City, Surigao City, Davao City, Cebu City, and Dipolog City. The cities of Cebu, Dipolog, Zamboanga, Bacolod, and Davao will compete in the trio category. The winning duos and trios will travel to Manila for the nationwide grand finals on March 18 at SM Aura, Taguig City. The grand winners for duet and trio will each receive P1-million worth of prizes including a recording contract with PolyEast-Universal records. Catalan however said that all regions where RPN stations are strategically based were well represented. Aside from the cities of General Santos, Cebu, Davao, Dipolog, Surigao, Zamboanga, and Bacolod, other areas that joined also included Baguio, Pagadian, and Batac, Ilocos Norte. Boses was aired over RPN’s 12 radio stations in the country. It had its first launch in Baguio City in June last year, then in Cagayan de Oro City in July and in Batac City, Ilocos Norte. It was launched here in September at SM City General Santos. The search was then open to all interested a cappella duos and trios, who can infuse their musical talent into the song they choose and interpret it with such power of emotions. Selection and judgment were based on four criteria: quality of voice, 50; interpretation, 25; choreography, 15; and attire 10. Aside from thanking all contestants and those others that auditioned, Catalan also attributed the success of Boses Tinig Pinoy to all the sponsors, individuals and groups, who have supported the event since its launch. (CT Apelacio/PIA-12 General Santos City)